


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios!

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comment if you want to be and editor :3, Creepypasta, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm a weenie cut me some slack, I'm bad at tags, Not may characters, Probaby OOC, i NEED edition babs, plz, suggest characters in the comments, suggest tags too pls ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just the classic lil scenario thing goin on here. Suggest characters you'd like to see! I might add them and I might not so good luck :3





	

This will be a basic little project about the Creepypastas! There are four boy pastas who will have female partners but I have also added two female pastas for the boys. If you select a character please tell me you you want it to be boy x boy, girl x girl, or boy x girl because I'm also all up for writing those too! Although for now you have six options, but like I said many, many times suggest some other pastas too!

Male Options

Jeff the Killer x Fem!Reader  
Eyeless Jack x Fem!Reader  
BEN drowned x Fem!Reader  
and  
Slender Man x Fem!Reader

Female Options

Jane the Killer x Male!Reader  
and   
Sally x Male!Reader

This will also be posted on my new acc once I get accepted! 

That's all lovelies!~~~~ Silent


End file.
